Pieta
by Tatsue
Summary: Jiang Wei comes to the Shu camp as a defect from Wei... but could he really be safe from Cao Cao's revenge? Zhao Yun will do everything in his power to keep the young boy hidden. possible ZY/JW later on
1. First meeting

**Hello everyone. Thank you for stumbling across my story. It is the first fanfiction I have written for... a very long time, actually. Probably around 4 years. But it is not the first story I have written. Hopefully there are not many mistakes and it relatively easy to read for you. **

**As a future warning, this is meant as shounen ai story, so if you don't enjoy that, then turn back now, or keep reading until you can tell that it might turn that way, which (unfortunatly for you yaoi fans) might not be until at least chapter 3. Hopefully there will be no OOC, too... or at least that is what I am aiming for. Also, this is NOT historically accurate, just as a forewarning to those of you who might consider flaming. This is based on Dynasty Warriors, not Romance of the Three Kingdoms.**

**Enjoy!  
+Tatsue**

--

It had been relatively quiet in the Shu camp for the past few days, and we had not heard a single word from our spies. Of course, that could be construed as either a good sign or a very bad one. I had not thought of it much, really; I was just happy that I finally got a rest from all the fighting… and as one of the five Tiger Generals of Shu, fighting was the first thing I did in the morning, and the last thing I did at night.

I could thank god that for the past week, that redundant schedule could be thrown out. So, instead of cleaning the blood from my spearhead, I could finally walk about the camp and really look at the people I strived so hard to protect. Their faces seemed to reflect the same relief I felt that our battle had ended for now, that we had time to coddle our wounds and time to mourn for our lost friends. However, at a night like this, it was difficult to morn when everyone around you was having such a wonderful time, drinking up the foreign liquor, chatting up a storm that at a distance was very much akin to the banter of crickets.

As I walked past, my men stopped what they were doing to greet me or to give a polite bow, but I dismissed them with a wave of my hand and passed by, unconcerned with their idle chitchat. I never did feel at home with my own men, even though they went through the same trauma as I did. Still, it seemed that they didn't really understand what it was to be a Tiger General and how difficult it was to please both Lord Liu Bei and Master Liang. The only people that really knew what I was going through were the other four Tigers.

"General Zhao Yun!" An unfamiliar voice called behind me. I slowed my pace and let the soldier catch up, not bothering to turn my back to face him, "Lord Liu Bei and the Prime Minister would like to speak with you." The man finally caught up to me, trotting along beside me as I kept my steady stride.

I gave the young man a small smile and a silent "Thank you" before I changed my course, slipping between two tents as I headed for my master's chambers. The summons hardly bothered me now, as it seemed to me that my Lord for some reason or another often called upon me. Sometimes I felt as if I did more work for him than either of his sworn brothers did; all they ever seemed to do was drink and crack jokes.

I let the large doors squeak open as I pressed past them into Liu Bei's quarters. I looked over its contents, my eyes catching the glimmer of gold in the corner and fine sink draped over nearly every tabletop. As impressive as it was, it was nothing against the beauty of Cheng Du, of course. At the far end of the room was a small square table at which sat three men.

One was my Lord… and likely, the only man I could truly consider a 'best friend.' To me, this man was almost godly; a man I could easily worship for his virtue. I had followed his every command for several years now and I trusted him with my life—and I had reason to believe, he felt the same about me as well.

Another was Master Zhuge Liang, the Prime Minister as he was oft called. He was by far one of the most important men in the war, not to mention the most sought after. I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy when I really thought about him, he was, after all, only a few years younger than me, but seemed so much better. He was so far ahead of me when it came to strategy and intellect it was frustrating sometimes.

Then there was one more; a shy looking boy with long brown hair, pulled back much like my own. He could not have been any older than at least 20 years old, or at least that's what I gathered from his stunning looks. I had never seen him about camp, I would have remembered a face such as his… was he new, a boy from a nearby village?

I caught my eyes wandering over his pleasant face and quickly bowed my head as I knelt at my Lord's feet, "You summoned me?" I felt as if my voice was silkier than normal, making me feel as if I were trying to bed someone. I could not help but mentally strike myself for this. I lifted my head slowly to meet the six eyes staring through me. Thank god Kongming was quick to speak.

"Yes, Zilong. I actually have a small favor to ask of you." His voice was soft as usual, setting a comfortable aura into the room. It was difficult to be nervous in his presence, but somehow, this boy could not shake that concerned look from his face. Zhuge Liang didn't give me time to reply any further than raised eyebrows, "This is Jiang Wei, a defect from Cao Cao's army. I would like to begin training him as my understudy, however I would like you to escort him around the camp and help him get settled in before we begin."

His words seemed completely harmless to those who had not had this conversation several times with the Shu leaders. I was to keep a keen eye on this Jiang kid and make sure he was truly a defect and not a spy. Jobs such as this were not my favorite; being the last say in the fate of a young man.

I looked at the boy, a small smile gracing my lips. He stared back with the same nervous expression he held since I entered the room, obviously wary of the term 'defect' and what impression it may have on my trust. As far as he knew, I was to take him out and run him through. I almost felt bad for him—not knowing what was going to happen to him or where he was.

I stood, getting ready to leave, trusting that Jiang Wei would follow. The three men at the table almost all stood at once as well, following me closely. As we walked, Zhuge spoke in hushed voices to Liu Bei, but about what, I knew not… and I really don't think I wanted to.

"H-hello." Jiang Wei said from beside me, his voice a small, unsure mutter. I turned my head to look at him again, taking in his features. There was no denying that this boy was probably going to be one of the best looking men in the whole camp, and probably the youngest.

"Hello." I replied simply, that sincere smile jumping back to my countenance. I meant to say more, but I felt it better to talk away from Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. I assumed that he still wasn't comfortable around those of high rank. Of course… he had no idea that I was 3rd of the five tiger generals; that was information for later.

The evening nearly blinded me as I stepped from the well-lit building into the night. Only a few fires burned in the camps, and most soldiers found their place around one of the few, still chatting in their drunken stupor. Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang did not bother to follow; they were busy men, after all, and had no time for things like that… or so I liked to believe.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Jiang Wei staring over at the camps, a look of yearning tinting his features. I chuckled lightly and patted the new recruit on the shoulder, "If you want to go join them, nothing is stopping you except yourself." I said politely, trying to make him feel at home. But, still the young man was reluctant to move away.

"No thank you. I'm not too fond of liquor. Plus, I would like to get all settled in before I run about. Zhuge Liang said that he would have someone put an extra bed in your tent for me until they could get a more permanent place for me." He said matter-of-factly, just as the Prime Minister usually did. I nodded and continued forward. Normally, I would have pressed the matter, asking why I was the one who was to escort the new kid, why he had to sleep in –my- tent… the tent that I requested was shared only with myself. But, if it was Zhuge Liang's idea, then it was my Lord's as well… and I would not question him.

I pressed through the entrance to my tent, letting the flaps fall into Jiang Wei's face as he entered. He gave out a small grunt of annoyance as he swatted the cloth away and followed in after me. I small sense of grief overcame me as I examined the newly rearranged space, sighing as I noticed the severe lack of space. All of my armor had been piled into the corner with my Dragon Spear nestled next to my bed. My clothing was nice and folded in the corner above where I rested my head, however… which was unnatural on any other day. Jiang's bed now occupied the space where I kept all of my belongings, invading it with his own. Of course, the boy had come here with nothing but the clothing on his back, but someone had been gracious enough to gather some new garments to present him. But the thing that annoyed me the most… was seeing that beautiful spear sitting in the corner with the rest of Wei's new belongings. Was I to teach him to fight as well?

Before my anger could simmer, Jiang pressed passed me to go through his new stuff. He seemed pleased by the quality of it… or the color, it was hard to tell. He made sure to fold it all nice again before he crawled over his pad of a bed to touch the weapon in the corner. I could not help but stare as his lithe figure as he crawled over the floor and hesitantly touched the lacquered wood of the spear. My thoughts about the boy were once again confirmed.

"Is this… a present from you Zilong?" He asked, deciding unwisely to use the name that Zhuge so carelessly tossed out. He glanced up at me with those pretty brown eyes of his, looking so pathetic, I couldn't help but smile, but… unfortunately, it wasn't a very convincing smile.

"Please, call me Zhao Yun until you know me better." An overtone of annoyance drenched my tone, and I could see Jiang Wei wince-- but my voice could not have made a man flinch. I gave him a skeptical look as he looked away quickly, his eyes wide as he seemed to remember a very important fact.

"Y-you're the 'Little Dragon' then…" He muttered, his nervous posture striking him again. I furrowed my brow and dropped to my knees next to the man, staring at him for a second before I broke out into laughter. He obviously found this offensive and turned away from my smiling face.

"You really had no idea? You must have heard of my accomplishments… from the way that you reacted…"

Jiang Wei turned slowly, staring at me for a moment in slight mortification, the stories he had heard likely flashing through his mind. "I had never seen your face before… but your accomplishments lead me to believe you were much older than you really are. I cannot believe I did not see it sooner…" He was mentally cursing himself now.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. My accomplishments mean nothing in the end, anyway. I do what I am expected to, that's all."

**Next chapter: Young Prodigy  
P.S. If you are wondering what Pieta means, it means "Mercy" in Italian. (Yes, I have been listening to too much Josh Groban...)**


	2. Miscalculation

I can't quite understand what came over me for the next few days

I can't quite understand what came over me for the next few days. I would watch Master Liang's student with such intensity that I began to feel a lot like a stalker, though… it did help that this was practically what I was told to do. But, I adored this boy for his amazing skill; skill that was so unknown to any normal strategist. His physical prowess was enough to earn him the rank of a General easily. On top of that, he was well learned and had wits that could match any other man in the camp. Any time he was not practicing his combat skills, he was in our tent reading some tactician's book or some other book he found laying about. I could see why Master Liang was so keen on keeping the boy as his student. With him around, I could see that Shu was in very good hands.

I was jealous of Jiang Wei there was no doubt. He was so quick to learn the Spear and was better read than anyone I knew besides Zhuge Liang. I could not hate him, though. Once he spoke, he could melt hearts with the sound of his voice alone. But… I hated that I could not loathe him, after all—I looked after this boy as a child… no, not a child… more like a –

"Zhao Yun, come on! Attack already!" Jiang Wei's voice was laced with annoyance, spear poised to defend.

"I told you to go put on some armor, Boyue." I scolded in return, tapping the butt of my spear into the grass. The boy shook his head stubbornly, not moving from his stance at all. "Then at least let me get a practice spear."

"Zhao Yun!" He cried again, his young lips pulling into a frown, "I can handle it! What good is a blunt stick going to do for real combat training?"

I raised a brow as I replied, "You've been IN real combat… what good will any of this training do for you?" I figured I had a good point, but of course, the tactician proved my point moot just by lifting his spear and smiling. Of course he had never been into real combat with a spear before…

Before I could say anything in return, Jiang Wei launched himself at me, spear positioned ahead of him. Before he came close enough to make contact, I sidestepped and brought the shaft of my own weapon down to crack against his, sending the spearhead into the dirt, which, in turn, sent the butt of Wei's spear into his stomach.

It was cruel, but I could not help but laughing at the sputtering form of Liang's student doubled over on the ground. After all, I had told him thousands of times never to let that happen. "If you are going in for a stab, keep spear at your side. That not only prevents this kind of incident, but it also gives you more leverage." I repeated, grabbing onto the boy's shoulder to drag him back to his feet.

I automatically returned my attack, allowing the tip to slice through the layers of his robes, barely missing his flesh. The boy gasped and stumbled back, glancing down at the rip on his shoulder. I only smiled as he glared at me, trying to look the best he could without showing the obvious sign of anger at his ripped clothing.

"Did I tell you that you should put on armor?" I asked again, spinning the spear around my arm. However, to my misfortune, Jiang Wei took this opportunity to strike my spear, knocking the weapon from my hands. I watched in horror as the spear hit the dirt and the boy disappear behind me. Before I had a chance to turn and block, a burning heat ran through the back of my leg followed by the distinct sound of ripping fabric, which sent me to my hands and knees. The pain was unbearable, making it hard to see through my watering eyes as I reached out for my weapon. Just as my fingers closed around the muddy shaft, I swung it around as I spun on my knee. My eyes reached my opponent just in time to see the head of my spear catch the younger man across the chest.

We sat still; a look of horror and pain spread across Jiang Wei's face mirrored my own. What had I done? It wasn't supposed to connect, I was choked up too far on the handle to be able to hit him.

"B-Boyue…?" I began as I shifted my stance, trying to get to my feet, "Y-you stepped into it--" He seemed just as dumbfounded as I did…

"I didn't think you'd choke up… I misjudged…" He hissed through clenched teeth as his hand wandered up to the bleeding wound across his chest. That look on his face hurt me more than my wounded leg ever could. He looked betrayed and almost afraid. I braced myself against my spear as I pulled myself to my feet, crying out as the wounded skin ripped open further, sending streams of blood down the back of my leg.

"Come on, we have to get you to the tent before the pain set-" I began, but was cut off by Wei's grunt of pain as he bent over, hand clutching at his ripped robes. I gave out a grunt and hobbled over to the younger man, using my spear as a third leg. "How deep is it?" I questioned despite the overwhelming urge to scream in pain. Jiang shook his head, but said nothing. For all I knew, the cut was to the bone… and he wasn't doing anything to quell that fear.

"Zilong!" the sudden voice startled me, sending my head snapping toward its direction. I could not say if I was more happy or anxious to see Ma Chao hurrying toward us. Of course I was happy he was there so he could get Jiang Wei some help… but at the same time, I was worried that he would notice that I, too, was injured. It's not something I usually like to show off. I automatically straightened up despite the protesting ripping pain at the back of my knee.

"Zilong, what is going on?" Ma Chao called out as he neared our position, Guan Ping following close behind. They must have been training somewhere nearby and caught sight of us.

"Training wound…" I replied shortly, glancing at Jiang Wei, still doubled over, though now looking over our guests, "If you don't mind, Guan Ping, please take Wei and take care of his wound. I'm unsure of how bad it actually is…." I looked at him, giving him a sincerely sorry expression. His expression held no grudge… or at least I hoped so.

I watched as Guan Yu's son took Wei by the arm, supporting him as much as was needed while they walked toward camp. I watched until there was really no reason for me to look on anymore… then turned to Ma Chao, whose eyes had been burning holes in my scalp since he arrived.

"What happened?" He asked in a stern tone as if a crime had been committed. Perhaps he was still a little weary of the boy… he did, after all, desert from Cao Cao's army. He never really was a trusting person, especially when it came to people from previous alliances.

"…Miscalculations on both ends." I replied, turning to my friend, "Both you and I know what my orders are in case he does something I deem inappropriate… if he had attacked with intention to injure… he'd not be sent off with Guan Ping to get help."

Chao could not argue on the subject anymore. Apparently, my explanation was good enough for him. He looked me up and down then smirked. I winced automatically, knowing that he had noticed my wound before I had to listen to his snide remark. To my relief, however, he decided to pass on the snide remark for once.

"Come here…" He commanded, holding his arms out for me to stumble into… which I did. Before I really knew what he was doing, I was already carefully positioned in the man's arms. I struggled a little as he began to walk, carrying me like some sort of woman.

"M-Mengqi," I began, giving him a displeased glance, "Put me down, I don't need to be carried!" But just as I expected, Chao didn't even bother to respond as he nonchalantly carried me princess-style through the camp. "Damn it, Ma Chao, this is embarrassing, put me down!" I hissed through clenched teeth. Finally, he heeded my unspoken threat and placed me on the ground just outside of his tent.

"In," He began, moving the flaps of the tent for me, "Since you're too proud to ever go to one of the medics for help, I'll do it for you." He followed me as I limped into the small tent and set myself face down on his cot.

"You're not jealous, are you?" I asked into the thin bedding under me. Ma Chao was silent as he pulled my right boot off and rolled up the fabric of my pants carefully until the grotesque wound was fully uncovered, "B-because, really… there is nothing to be jealous of." I muttered again, grunting a little as Chao poured a small amount of warm water over the wound. But still, no reply.

A cloth ran over the sensitive skin in an attempt to remove the excess blood from around the cut, making it all the more sensitive to the man's work. He seemed so intent on what he was doing… either that or he was just that upset with what he figured was some relationship between me and the kid I was ordered to watch. It was frustrating having to sit there in complete silence and endure the pain of having my skin sewn back together.

"You're extremely lucky, actually." He said finally… but not on the subject that I hoped for, "He actually cut just below the soft spot under your leg, so there shouldn't be any damage to the tendons. You should be fine to walk as long as you don't rip the stitches out." He patted my leg and yanked the blood soaked fabric back down over it which made me gasp.

I rolled over, positioning my leg in a safe pose as I looked at my fellow Tiger General, "Chao, what is going on? You're acting uncharacteristically distant for someone who just returned after a month of patrol. I thought you'd be a bit happier to see me."

Ma Chao shook his head and moved closer, wrapping his arms around my frame, "No, it's nothing like that. I know you're a loyal man and would never abandon another, so I know there is nothing to be jealous of." He rested his head on my shoulder, letting his soft short hair brush against my cheek, "But at the same time, It could be a major flaw for you."

I moved my head to the side to look at Chao, a curious and slightly offended expression crossing my face, "And what, exactly, do you mean by that? How could being loyal to my friends become a character flaw?" I was more than a little annoyed by the statement, but at the same time, I knew that Ma Chao hardly ever said something without having a good excuse.

"I'm just afraid that you'll get yourself killed going after that boy when Cao Cao comes to get him back. For all we know, that's the whole reason why Jiang Wei is here in the first place."

I paused. The seed of doubt had been placed. "You're saying that he's part of an infiltration…."


End file.
